


A Strange Gift

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan receive an odd wedding present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

“Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince Eugene present to the Mother Confessor and the new Lord Rahl,” the crier’s voice rang out over the din. Kahlan and Richard sat on a dais opening wedding presents. It had been a very long day and they desperately wanted to be off the dais. If they received one more horse or sword they were going to have to build a whole new wing of the palace to house them in. “Two frying pans?”

Kahlan looked up from where she’d been tracing idle patterns on Richard’s new and very tight black pants. Her brow creased. It was traditional to gift newlyweds with items for cooking but it was a very unusual gift to give to a Mother Confessor on her wedding day. It’s not like she’d be doing a lot of cooking now that they were living in the palace again she thought with a little sorrow.

The Princess stepped up. “It’s not meant to be used to fry eggs,” Rapunzel insisted. “It’s a weapon.”

“A very effective one,” the Prince confirmed, moving to stand beside her.

“We took out a whole squad of guards with one just like it once!” Rapunzel testified.

“I never leave home without one,” Prince Eugene insisted very seriously. He gave Kahlan his smoldering smile and Rapunzel elbowed him in the ribs.

Kahlan smiled graciously at the two and thanked them for their gift. She lifted her eyebrows at Richard when they turned to walk away. He grinned and shrugged.

“Did you see her hair?” they heard Rapunzel sigh wistfully to her husband as the two walked off.


End file.
